Fighting with Love
by LollipopR5
Summary: The new girl Alyssa rejected Luke when he asked her out, but for a good reason. What happens when Luke takes it the wrong way? Then Alyssa takes it the wrong way. Will they hook up with others just to make each other jealous? Who will take it too far? Luke/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Luke P.O.V.**

"Hey, who's that girl over there?" I asked Emma pointing to a girl on a bench reading. She was really pretty. "That's Alyssa. She's coming to your class on Monday" Emma said. "Well I'mma go get to know her" I said.

When I got to her, I tapped her shoulder. She turned around and flashed me pretty smile and said "Hi" "Hi, I'm Luke" "I'm Alyssa" she said. "What are you reading?" I really hoped she didn't like reading or else everything would be RUINED. "A stupid book your principal told me to read" she said. "How do you know Mrs. Clarke is my principal?" I asked. "I've seen you sitting outside her office before" she said.

"So Alyssa, do you want to hang out right now? Like, get to know each other?" I asked. "Sure!"

By the end of the day, I found out a lot about Alyssa. She loves to play video games, she loves volleyball, and she is very girly and tomboyish. I also found out that her mom died when she was four. I felt really sad for her but she says it's okay. I was starting to get a crush on her. I think I'm going to ask her out.

**Alyssa P.O.V.**

We were walking around the park when we sat down on a bench. In those few hours, we had already become best friends. Then, Luke shocked me.

"Do you maybe want to go out with me?" he asked. I didn't know what to say. I just stood there looking at him. "Um, I would love to!" I said.

He then fist bumped the air until I interrupted him. "But I can't." He stopped and looked at me. "What? Why?" he asked. I felt really bad. I don't like rejecting people. "Sorry. I just can't" I said softly and then I walked away.

I was really starting to like Luke a lot and I just rejected him! My dad won't let me date. That's why I rejected him.

_Next Day:_

**Alyssa P.O.V.**

As I came to school, I started thinking about Luke. Well actually, didn't _start_ thinking about him. I was thinking about him all night. I really liked his freckles and his smile. There was just something more to him and that's why I like him. I really wanted to go out with him.

I just don't want things to be awkward because I rejected him.

I hated being the new kid. It always sucks. The teacher, Mrs. Caroline introduced me to the class. "This is Alyssa, our new student. Alyssa, you'll be sitting next to Luke Ross" she says. Crap.

She then whispers this to me: "Be careful with this boy." "I will" whisper back.

As I walk down the aisle to the back where Luke is, I see everyone staring at me. I see some boys staring at something behind me. Do I have something on my ass or what? Are they staring _at_ my ass? What's their problem?

I sit down and say "Hi" to Luke. He says "Hi" back in a good mood, but I see sorrow in his eyes. Is he really that sad?

We work through the entire class, but I can't help but glance at Luke. I have to tell Luke that I like him, and everything. That I like him, that I'd like to give us a shot, and that I might even bend the rules and go out with him.

The bell rings and Luke is the first out with his stuff. It takes me forever to pack my stuff, and when I get out, I spot Luke. He's with his buddies.

I walk over to him and tap his shoulder. He turns around and says "What's up."

I start. "Um Luke, I just wanted to let you know that I–". But before I can finish, a girl jumps in and hugs Luke. She let's go and Luke wraps an arm around her shoulder and kisses her on the cheek. Right in front of me.

"Hey babe" he says. "Alyssa, this is Brianna. She's my girlfriend" he says. Was he cheating on her with me or did he just happen to get her in one day?

He then looks at me and says "What did you want to tell me?" I look at him for a moment but then say "I just wanted to let you know that…"

Before I can tell him how I feel, I see that he's happy with Brianna.

"That… I'm happy to be in your class. And congrats on your new relationship" I finish. "Cool" he says. "Cool. Bye" I say before I walk away with everything rumbling in my brain. Does he like me or not? Is he making me jealous on purpose? Has he really moved on? Is he just a player?

Doesn't matter. If he wants to move on, then so do I. there are bunch of guys in my class who want to go out with me.

**So this is the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Review!**

**-Alex :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. So you know how I said I would write and post once in a while on my iPod? well I am sorry. I have to desert that. You guys know that my laptop doesn't work thanks to my lil bro, and my big bro doesn't let use his MacBook Pro, and I can't write it on my family laptop because I don't want them to see what I write.

Heres the tricky part so stay with me. For high school next year, (I started 8th grade 3 days ago!) I need an iPad My parents will only give me one expensive thing for graduation and since I need it for next year, they will get me an iPad but I want a MacBook. I have to choose between something I need and something I want.

But don't worry! I am saving up for an iPad mini So I can get a MacBook from my parents. Everyone is happy!

Theres also a chance that if my big bro doesn't do good in his sophomore year, the MacBook will go to me. I am not exactly counting on him failing because that will just be so bitchy.

There is also a chance that the high school that ill go will contribute the iPad so I won't have to buy one and I could get a MacBook for Grad Day! This is what I am hoping for ! So then the money I would have saved, I could use it to pay for my Quince dress so my dad won't have to pay for that. He is spending so much money and I want to help.

The one important fact about all of this is that I will get a MacBook for graduation... Which is in 2014. I am sorry to announce that until graduation, I will postpone ALL my stories. I will not write an I am so sorry. But I promise, the second I get a laptop, I will post one chapter for each of my stories.

but I will still be here! I will still read and review your stories! I just can't write on my iPod since I only get on the weekend and I have homework then.

Till then, I love you guys. You've been there for me and I love you. Bye :)

Sincerely,

Alejandra

aka LollipopR5


End file.
